Sidney
by deannaG
Summary: Introduced in "Lamar Strikes Again", this is the backstory of how the newest Malec child found two loving fathers.


This can be read as a standalone. Reading **Lamar Strikes Again **is not required to know what is going on.

Basically, Magnus and Alec acquire a baby (again).

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Alexander & Magnus_

_are pleased to announce the addition of_

_Sidney James Lightwood-Bane_

_to their family_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke parks in front of the Jade Wolf. He steps out the car and walks to the restaurant. As he's about to open the door, he hears a sound, almost like a baby crying. He looks around and sees a cardboard box on the ground, under a window. Something is covered in a pale yellow blanket and wiggling in a box that once held cans of corn.

Luke looks around, but everything is quiet except for the baby's occasional crying. There's nobody out this late at night. With a shrug, Luke walks over to the box and bends over. He picks it up and goes into the Jade Wolf.

He places the box on a table. He reaches in and pushes the blanket out the way. Two bright green eyes look up at him. Luke picks the baby up and holds him close, "Well, hello there."

The baby whimpers as he looks at Luke.

Alaric walks out the kitchen holding a plate of _lo mein_, "Evening, what you go there?"

"A baby." A piece of paper in the box catches Luke's eye. Holding the baby with one arm, he reaches with his other hand, as Alaric sits down at the table. Luke reads the note to Alaric, "_To whom it may concern. My baby is strange and you might be able to take better care of him, than I. Thank you_."

Alaric raises an eyebrow, "Strange how?"

Luke shrugs as he tosses the note in the box. He removes the blanket from the baby and lets it fall into the box. The baby is only wearing a diaper. Luke shakes his head, "Poor guy." He sits opposite Alaric, and sets the baby on his lap, "So what's so strange about you?"

The baby whimpers as both his hands reach for Luke's face. Alaric puts his chopsticks down, "Luke, his hands."

Luke holds one of the baby's hands gently and looks at it. In between his tiny fingers, there's a membrane, like the webbing of a duck's foot, connecting each finger to the one next to it. His forefinger and thumb are also connected with a membrane. Luke sees that the baby's other hand is also webbed. He glances at Alaric, "Warlock."

Alaric nods, "In a den of werewolves? Yeah, not a good idea."

Luke sighs, "I guess I'll take him to Magnus'."

"Yeah." Alaric picks up his chopsticks and goes back to eating.

Luke wraps the baby in the blanket and gently puts him back in the cardboard box. The baby whimpers until Luke picks the box up, "Hopefully Magnus is still awake."

"He should be waiting up for Alec."

Luke nods as he walks away from the table, holding the box, "I'll be back." Alaric waves his chopsticks, as Luke leaves the restaurant.

Luke walks to his car and opens the back passenger side door. He puts the box on the seat and locks it into place with seatbelts. The baby whimpers. Luke smiles at the baby, "I can't hold you and drive."

The baby puts his thumb in his mouth. His green eyes staring at Luke.

Luke kisses the baby's forehead, "Magnus will know what to do with you." He closes the door and gets into the car. He checks on the baby as he starts the car. The baby looks back at Luke as he sucks his thumb. Luke nods as he turns back around and drives away from the Jade Wolf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke parks the car in front of Magnus' building and wonders for the tenth time, if he should have called first. He sighs as he gets out the car and goes around to the other side. He opens the door and undoes the seatbelts. The baby stares at him as he reaches into the box, "Magnus is going to be annoyed that you are only in a diaper. I'm not going to make it worse by bringing you upstairs in a box." He makes sure the baby is covered with the blanket then picks him up. He grabs the mother's note and puts it in a pocket.

He carries the baby inside and gets in an elevator. He walks down the hallway to Magnus' loft then knocks on the door.

Magnus opens the door with a confused look on his face, "Alexander?" He sees Luke and looks even more confused, "Luke?"

"Sorry to bother you so late, but this little guy needs your help."

Magnus steps out of the way, so that Luke can walk into the loft. He raises an eyebrow, "Little guy?" Luke holds the baby so that Magnus can see him. Magnus' eyes widen, "Where did you find him?" He takes the baby from Luke. The baby babbles as he reaches for Magnus' face with both hands.

Luke smiles, "He was outside the Jade Wolf."

"Outside? In just a blanket? Horrible."

Luke takes the note out his pocket, "His mom left him there because as she put it, he's 'strange'." He offers the note to Magnus.

Magnus glances at the note then sniffs, "Foolish woman." He smiles at the baby then raises an eyebrow as he looks at the baby's hands, "Oh."

Luke nods, "I figure you would know what to do with him."

Magnus sighs, "What I _want_ to do is not necessarily what I _will be_ doing."

"What?"

Magnus holds the baby close. The baby babbles happily as he rests his head against Magnus' chest, his tiny hands holding Magnus' shirt. Magnus kisses the top of the baby's head, "I want to keep him, but can't."

"Why not?"

Magnus shakes his head, "We've only been married for five weeks, three days, ten hours, fifteen minutes and a handful of seconds. Alexander is barely getting used to living with me, how can I expect him to get used to a baby as well?"

"Oh."

Magnus rests his chin on the baby's head, "I gotta give him to Catarina." Magnus closes his eyes, "I have no other choice."

Luke nods, "Shit, I'm sorry Magnus. You want me to take him over to her?"

Magnus shakes his head, "It's alright. She's working now, but I'll send her a text to come get him when she's done."

"And Alec?"

Magnus sighs, "Alec is patrolling with Jace. Hopefully Catarina will get here before they do."

"I really am sorry about this."

Magnus gives him a weak smile, "It's okay." He kisses the top of the baby's head as he walks Luke to the front door.

Luke opens the door, "Good night."

"Night." Magnus closes the door. He smiles at the baby and the baby babbles. Magnus nods, "Yes, I know. Let's put you in a fresh diaper before I hand you over to Catarina." He carries the baby to his bedroom.

He lays the baby on the bed and removes the blanket. Magnus shakes his head in disgust, "She couldn't even put some clothes on you?" He notices that the baby's toes are also connected to each other with a thin membrane. He flicks his hand. A box of baby wipes and a diaper appear near the pillows.

He changes the baby's diaper and sighs. He flicks his hand and the baby is in a pale blue onesie. The baby babbles and smiles at Magnus, then his head turns towards the door and he giggles. His arms reach out.

Magnus looks over and sees Alec walk into the room.

Alec kisses Magnus then picks the baby up, "Where did he come from? He is a he?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, he is a boy. He was left at the Jade Wolf. Luke bought him over here. You're home early."

Alec carries the baby out the bedroom, "Yeah, the city is quiet, so Jace and I called it a night." He walks over to the sofa and sits down. The baby pats his face with both hands. Alec smiles, "Playful."

Magnus follows Alec out the bedroom. He holds his breath as the baby's hands touch Alec's face. He sits next to his husband and smiles as Alec kisses one tiny palm then the other, "He seems to like you."

Alec nods, "That he does. So is he ours?"

Magnus blinks, "I was going to have Catarina take him."

Alec looks at him, "Why can't he stay with us?"

"I thought that you might not want to be burdened with a baby so soon."

"So soon?"

"We've only been married a short time, Alexander."

"And?"

"And, I know I'm a bit to get used to and ..."

Alec cuts him off with a kiss, "And nothing." He smiles at the baby, "Sidney." He nods, "I always liked that name."

Magnus smiles, "James."

Alec laughs, "Sidney James Lightwood-Bane, nice to meet you." The baby babbles as his hands pat Alec's face. Alec kisses his palms, "Little ducky."

"What?"

Alec laughs, "His hands remind me of duck's feet."

Magnus smiles as he leans his head against Alec's arm, "I love you."

Alec rests his head against Magnus, "And I love you."

They watch Sidney look from one to the other, happily babbling and touching their faces.

Alec yawns, "I'm exhausted. Tomorrow I'll tell Mom and she can get the paperwork started on Sidney." He laughs, "She'll probably want to see her new grandson."

"Of course. I'll get him a bassinet to sleep in tonight and go shopping in the morning."

Alec smiles, "You love to shop."

"It depends on who I'm shopping for." He leans over and kisses the top of Sidney's head, then kisses Alec, "For my husband and son, shopping is a pleasure."

"We have a son."

Magnus nods, "We are the proud parents of a baby boy."

"Wait until I tell Izzy, she's an aunt."

Magnus laughs, "That can wait until tomorrow as well. We could all use some sleep."

Alec nods as they stand up. He holds Sidney as they walk to their bedroom. Magnus snaps his fingers and a bassinet appears at the foot of their bed. Alec gently lays Sidney on his back, then kisses his nose, "Night night ducky."

Sidney babbles as Magnus laughs, "I'm sure when he's older, he is going to want a better nickname, Alec."

Alec sniffs, "He can put in a request." He stretches then gets his sleep clothes out the drawer.

Magnus laughs, "A request?" Shaking his head, he kisses Sidney's forehead, "Sweet dreams, darling." Sidney babbles. Magnus is in his pajamas with a flick of his hand.

He and Alec get in their bed. Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest as they listen to Sidney babble.

Alec laughs, "Is he going to talk to us all night?"

Magnus smiles, "I doubt it. He just wants us to know he loves us."

"Oh. Love you too, Sidney." He kisses Magnus, "Love you."

"Love you and Sidney." Magnus turns off the light.

Ten minutes later, Magnus falls asleep smiling as he listens to the soft snores of his husband and son.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malec are blessed with the cutest children.


End file.
